Flat-panel displays are widely used in conjunction with computing devices, in portable devices, and for entertainment devices such as televisions. Such displays typically employ a plurality of pixels distributed over a display substrate to display images, graphics, or text. For example, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) employ liquid crystals to block or transmit light from a backlight behind the liquid crystals and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays rely on passing current through a layer of organic material that glows in response to the electrical current.
Most flat-panel displays are either reflective or emissive. Reflective displays, such as many e-paper displays and reflective LCDs do not emit light but rather each of the display pixels reflects or absorbs ambient light to form an image. Such displays cannot be viewed in the dark but excel in bright conditions such as a sunny day outdoors. In contrast, light-emissive displays emit light and can be viewed in the dark but are often difficult to view in bright conditions.
In order to improve the display contrast of light-emissive displays, display designers typically use anti-reflection layers on the front cover of displays and light-absorbing layers internal to the display to reduce ambient light reflection. For example, OLED displays often employ circular polarizers on the cover glass and LCDs use an ambient-light-absorbing black matrix in combination with color filters used to color the white light emitted by the LCD backlights. These black-matrix structures are either in a common structure with the color filters or between the viewer and the color filter. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,466,281 entitled Integrated black matrix/color filter structure for TFT-LCD describes a light-shielding layer located above the switching transistors in the display. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0077349 entitled Patterning OLED Device Electrodes and Optical Material describes a black matrix integrated into an electrically insulating layer to absorb unwanted light in an RGBW configuration. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,402,951 entitled OLED Device having Improved Contrast discloses a contrast enhancement element with a light-absorbing layer for absorbing ambient light. U.S. Pat. No. 6,812,637, U.S. Pat. No. 7,466,075, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,091,523 all describe the use of black-matrix structures to improve contrast. These light-absorbing elements or layers are located between a viewer and the light-emitting OLED pixels.
Outdoor inorganic LED displays for public viewing are known to have black louvers associated with individual pixels to reduce glare from the sun. However, such displays are not capable of high resolution.
Inorganic LED displays are also known to use black-matrix structures, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,919,342 entitled Patterned Inorganic LED Device in which a patterned conductive layer between and above the patterned light emitters can act as a black matrix to absorb light and increase the display contrast.
Black matrix structures in conventional displays locate light-absorbing elements or layers between a viewer and the light-emitting OLED pixels. Although such an arrangement can be relatively effective in absorbing ambient light, they also absorb emitted light and can create viewing-angle dependence for brightness. Such multi-layer structures are more complex and costly to manufacture and the additional layers can also absorb emitted light, reducing display efficiency. Thus, there remains a need for improvements in display systems, structures, and methods of manufacturing that provide improved image quality and contrast, emission efficiency, and a reduced manufacturing cost in a mechanically and environmentally robust structure.